


Let's Meet Again for the First Time

by musical_stan_first_human_later



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, F/F, Useless Lesbians, and fluff, and hurt and comfort, its a little bit of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_stan_first_human_later/pseuds/musical_stan_first_human_later
Summary: Catherine of Aragon has been struggling to come to terms with her feelings. Her solution? Shut the problem out.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Let's Meet Again for the First Time

Catherine of Aragon had been devoutly religious for all 535 years of her life. From the moment she was born, it had been instilled in her mind that she was to devote her life to the Lord and his teachings. His word was law, and that was that. Never in her first life did she think to question any of His word, and it had served her well. 

But after her reincarnation, everything was much, _much_ different. First of all, the world was far less religious than it had been in her day. People were free to practice whatever religion they wanted in England and there was no King to tell them how to worship. On top of that, with modern advancements, new interpretations of the Bible had been passed around the whole world for anyone to see.

But the most stark change Catherine experienced in her new life revolved around one Anne Boleyn. The first time Catherine had met Anne Boleyn she had felt a strange feeling deep in her gut. At the time she thought it was hate. This was the woman who was stealing her God appointed husband from her, how could she not feel this indescribable feeling. Being forced to share close quarters with her made it even worse. Catherine imagined any woman in her position would feel as flustered as she did whenever Anne was around.

Waking up in the 21st century, there was a lot Catherine had to learn. She couldn’t explain why, but there was one consistent thing Catherine always found herself thinking about. It was forbidden in her time, almost unheard of, but in modern London it was common, celebrated even. In Catherine’s mind, she had been told homosexuality was a sin. A woman was meant to be with a man, and a man with a woman. Anything else was against God’s will. 

Seeing homosexuality so celebrated in the modern world, Catherine couldn’t help but wonder why it was seen as a sin. People were happy, and in love, so why was it wrong? The religious part of Catherine told her those people were wrong, but she couldn’t agree with that. She was from five hundred years in the past, she knew nothing about what was acceptable nowadays. And in all honesty, Catherine didn’t understand why her religion was so against homosexuality.

Life on Earth was meant to be about purpose, and if people found their purpose in someone of the same gender, Catherine supported that. She found herself advocating for gay rights, much to the surprise of the other queens. During pride she even decked herself out in rainbows to show her support to the community. She always considered herself a strong ally, but never as part of the community. Her only love was Henry, even if he was 500 years dead. 

And that’s where Anne Boleyn comes back in.

At first Catherine wanted to be mad at Anne. She had stolen her husband and humiliated her in front of all of England and history. But learning that Anne had a daughter just like Catherine, only to be executed when the girl was three years old… Catherine couldn’t find it in herself to hold onto that resentment. What was far more concerning to Catherine was how even after she forgave Anne, the strange feeling she got in her stomach around the woman never disappeared. 

Deep down, Catherine understood that it had never been hate she felt, but being forced to confront the realization was far worse. So instead, Catherine decided her next course of action: to completely shut Anne out.

It seemed to be working pretty well at first. Even as her feelings grew, she didn’t have to face Anne, thus those feelings stayed locked up as they were meant to. Catherine knew Anne had noticed her withdrawal, but she hoped eventually the other queen would stop questioning it.

There was a knock on Catherine’s door, a very familiar knock. Everyday since Catherine had started shutting Anne out the woman had come to her door asking if she was alright. Some days she begged to talk to Catherine, other days she simply recounted an adventure she went on with Kitty. Catherine wanted to shout at Anne, tell her to stop making her fall even harder, but instead she listened silently.

Today Anne’s voice was far quieter than it normally was. “Hey Catherine. I really wanted to talk to you earlier today but you locked yourself up in here before I could get your attention. I was thinking about Elizabeth and I thought it’d be nice to talk to you since, ya know, you went through the same thing.” Catherine had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound. “It’s not fair of you to lock me out like this. It’s not just hurting me, it’s hurting the others too. I get it if you still don’t forgive me, but you can’t do this to the others.”

In one motion, Catherine was up off her bed and directly in front of the door. She swung it open and came face to face with a surprised Anne. “Catherine I -”

“How dare you say that I could possibly still hate you.”

“You keep shutting me out,” Anne fired back, frustration taking over her features. Anne was stubborn then, and she was stubborn now, unwilling to back down against Aragon.

“Because how am I supposed to face you everyday?”

“What’s wrong with me? Do I remind you of some hideous monster that you can’t bear to look at?”

Catherine scoffed, “I would never think of you as anything less than beautiful.”

Anne was ready to fire back a retort but it died in her throat at Catherine’s comment. Her cheeks went slightly red and her eyes dropped. “Then why are you avoiding me? Catherine, it hurts that I can’t talk to you.”

Shifting guiltily, Catherine said, “You have the others.”

“Sure I have the others,” Anne’s voice started to waver like she was going to cry. “But I don’t have you. Whatever’s gotten into your head Catherine, please, tell me what it is. If there’s something wrong with me, I’ll fix it. Just please stop shutting me out.”

Anne was worried Catherine was going to shut the door when the Spanish princess stepped back, but she only moved into her room to sit on her bed. “There’s nothing wrong with you Anne. If anything, there’s something wrong with me.”

Frowning, Anne scurried over to Catherine’s bed and sat down beside her. “Catherine? You can tell me anything. I know I’m not the most understanding person, but I’m here for you, whatever it is.”

Catherine put her head in her hands and groaned. “For the longest time,” she started, “I thought I hated you.” Anne recoiled with a look of hurt, but she let Catherine continue. “I would always get this incredibly strong feeling in my gut whenever I saw you, or even thought about you. I would go red and you’d be the only thing I could think about for hours. I always thought it was because I hated you.” She lifted her head to look Anne in the eyes. “In this second life, the feeling never disappeared. In fact, it’s stronger, stronger than it ever was back then. I wanted so badly for it to be hate, that would be the easy answer. But truthfully, I stopped hating Anne Boleyn a long time ago.”

Cogs seemed to be turning as she processed Catherine’s words. It wasn’t exactly a confession, but the intent behind Catherine’s words was clear. A blush slowly appeared on Anne’s face. “You… are you saying you have feelings for me?”

“I…” Catherine stuttered, “I guess I am. Yes. Anne Boleyn, I have feelings for you, and they’re stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

Anne chuckled, “Wow, why don’t you get down on your knees and say that.”

Not realizing she was being sarcastic, Catherine got off the bed and got down on her knees. “I think about you far more often than I should and you never fail to make me laugh. Sure, maybe you can be an absolute nuisance most of the time, but that’s what makes you Anne Boleyn. And as much as I tried to shut you out, that never stopped me from falling harder and harder everyday. I am infatuated with you Anne Boleyn, and I can’t deny it anymore.”

Sitting on the bed in shock, Anne felt her heart clench at Catherine’s words. Never had someone given her this truthful, passionate confession of love. Sure, Henry had sent her poems and had tried to coax her into marriage, but it had all been lustful. Every man to ever court her always wanted her for her body, to satisfy their own lustful desires. But looking in Catherine’s eyes, Anne could see she was speaking from somewhere deep in her heart. There was not lustful desire in Catherine’s eyes, simply - as she put it - infatuation.

“Catherine, I…” Anne was having trouble processing it all. This was not what she expected to be the reason behind Catherine’s avoidance of her. But it was certainly a welcome outcome. “I never thought you’d feel that way.”

“Just because my religion says homosexuality is wrong does not mean -”

“Not that,” Anne cut her off. “I never thought you’d stop hating me. I thought I’d be a pining dumbass for the rest of my life!”

Catherine frowned. “You’re not a dumb… ass.”

Anne rolled her eyes and grabbed Catherine’s hands, pulling her up. “What I mean to say is I never thought you’d have feelings for me. I thought I’d never be able to do this.” And without a moment in between, Anne’s lips were on Catherine’s. The taller woman stood in shock for a moment, her mind a bunch of unexpected fireworks. Anne’s lips on hers. _Anne’s lips on hers_. _**Anne’s lips on hers.**_

When Anne pulled back, she gave a shy smile to Catherine. “I wanted to do that for a long time.” 

Feeling bold, Catherine replied, “Then let’s do it again,” before taking the lead this time and leaning down to kiss Anne. There was a sweet equilibrium with the two of them. No longer were they fighting, trying to tear the other one down. Instead they were together, joined in making one thing whole.

“How do you think the kids would react to this?” Anne asked when she and Catherine separated.

Giving a soft smile, Catherine replied, “I think as long as we’re happy, they would be too. Anne, Elizabeth loved you, she would want you to be happy.”

“Same with you,” Anne stepped closer to Catherine. “Mary was so devoted to you, even if she hated me.”

“She’d come to accept you.”

“No,” Anne explained. “She wouldn’t need to accept me as long as she accepted you. And that’s what matters.”

Tears pricked the corner of Catherine’s eyes. “Anne, I wish we didn’t have the history we do. I wish we could meet each other for the first time and fall in love without this baggage.”

Using her thumb to wipe away a tear in Catherine’s eye, Anne’s face softened. “Well then. Let’s meet again for the first time.”

“What?” Catherine asked in confusion.

Anne stepped back and pretended to dust off her shirt. She stuck out her hand. “Hi, my name’s Anne Boleyn and I couldn’t help but notice you look really hot.”

Laughing, Catherine couldn’t help the swell in her chest at the goofy Anne Boleyn. She reached out and shook Anne’s hand. “Hey there Anne Boleyn, my name’s Catherine of Aragon and I think I might be really gay for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, @musical-stan-first-human-later for my full masterpost of fics.


End file.
